Slave for love
by puffin
Summary: Not much to say without giving it away. Its a YugiAtemu pairing and a oneshot. R and R.


Slave of Love

A/N Here is another one-shot. Ok I know I'm not done with Bloody Halloween 2 or Furry Past, Modern Present but with the holidays still on us I decided to wait and finish BH2 next Halloween and FP, MP sometime in Jan. Also seeing how Christmas is not here yet I'm doing some one-shots this month. I don't know how many I will get out but I will get at lest one more out, I hope. These will not have songs in them, just one-shots. I hope you all like it and please review it. They make me very happy. On with the one-shot.

Don't own the characters.

As crimson red eyes were watching a slave clean his room he couldn't help it as they travel down his small frame. He was always surprised how much they looked a like and yet how different they were as well.

The slave was a small boy of about 4' and some odd inches. He had tri-colored star shaped spiked hair of black with red tips and blond bangs that frame his young and innocent looking face. He had large eyes of amethyst color. His eyes were always full of life and happiness even if he was nothing but a slave.

The small slave was a happy young man who always was very respectful to all, no matter what their rank in life was. He also smiled a smile that could light up the room and made your darkest days just melt away. He had away of always making those around him happy and carefree, something the other young man loved about him. That and many other things.

The young man just let out a sigh as he turned and walked away from the slave as he headed out for his balcony. Yes he loved the slave but could not have him.

This young man was taller then the slave but not by much. He had the same star shape, tri-color spike hair as the slave. He had the black hair with crimson tips and blond bangs that framed his face but he had the blond lighting blots that when up his hair where the slave did not. He did not have the innocent look about he that the slave had. He had a more serious look about him and his eyes were more sharp and crimson in color.

Then there was the fact of who he was that shaped his personality. He was Pharaoh Atemu, rule of Egypt. He was a leader, bold, serious at all times. He demanded respect of everyone but gave it as well.

The pharaoh could be caring and giving to all and normally was but would kill you in a heart beat if you he saw that you should be. He was also very protective of what he saw as his and took great care of it as well. His kingdom was a testament of this.

Atemu just let out another sigh as he stood there watching the people move about below him as he wished, as so many other times, he was one of them. Able to be with the one his heart desired beyond all else and not have to be with someone for political reason and to produce the next heir to the thrown.

That was another thing. He was in love with another male. Even if he was like his people he could never truly be with the slave. Male/male relationships was a crime that was punishable by death.

'I could never be with him no matter what my rank in this life was.' Atemu thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

The slave had gotten done cleaning the room as he walked over and behind the pharaoh. The slave was not just any slave but the pharaoh's personal slave so he lived a good life for a slave.

He was well taken care of and feed every day. He didn't just get left over scraps like a lot of slaves got but got food three times a day and was well clothed. He even had his own room to sleep in at night with a real bed instead of in his master's room on the floor with a few blankets to keep the desert's chill off of him.

The slave knew he had a good life and should not ask for anything more but there was something he wanted but could never have, should never ask for. The slave wanted the pharaoh. He wanted to be loved by the pharaoh like he loved the pharaoh but knew better then to even state he was in love with him or else he would be put to death.

Seeing that the pharaoh was upset the slave bowed before he spoke, hoping that he could cheer the pharaoh up some how, "I am done with cleaning your room, my pharaoh. Do have some other use for me?" He asked like he always did as he would get down with what ever the pharaoh needed of him.

The pharaoh did not look at him as he spoke. "No. You may take the rest of the time to do as you please. I will have my lunch in my room when the time comes."

The slave looked up as he heard how something was troubling him in his voice as he blinked and crewed his bottom lip a bit. "My pharaoh, if I may be so bold to ask, what is troubling you?" he finally asked as he stood up and watched his pharaoh.

The pharaoh blinked at the question for a moment before he turned and looked at his slave to see that their eyes met but only for a moment before the slave dropped his eyes and looked down. A slave should never look at the pharaoh; they were to low to even think to do so.

"I'm in love but can not be with whom I love." The pharaoh then answered not sure why he did. That was another thing about the slave that he loved and yet was puzzled over. Any time he had something that was troubling him he could tell his personal slave and they would work it out. He did not think that would be true this time.

The slave crewed his lip again before speaking again. "And why can you not be with your love, my pharaoh?" He asked without looking up at him.

"He is of lower rank then me. I must marry someone of high rank and of a woman." the pharaoh said before turning back around on his balcony.

The slave blinked at this as he looked up with shocked eyes. "You are in love with a male, my pharaoh? But it is against the laws." He said not being able to hide the shock in his voice.

This did cause the pharaoh to chuckle some as he turned and looked to his slave as he smiled. "Yes I am and yes I know. That is one of the reason I can not be with the one my heart wishes to be with. The other is that he is a slave."

The slave just blinked as he tries to hide the hurt in his eyes by looking back down. "You should tell the one you love this. Bring him to your room and be with him at night, when all are asleep. That way no one would know but you and your love." He said hiding the hurt that he felt from his voice.

He was feeling hurt because his hearts desire, desired someone else. This made his heart to acke and want to be that slave.

"But, as you just stated, I can not be with him. And it's not right." Atemu said as he walked pasted his slave and sat at his desk, hoping to get some work down.

"But you are pharaoh. Surely you could have who ever you want and if this slave said no then he is a fool." he said as he then covered his mouth, hoping the pharaoh did not pick up on what he just let out.

The pharaoh blinked at this as he turned and looked at his personal slave. "Yugi, are you saying what I think you are saying?" He asked his personal slave, Yugi.

Yugi looked away as he gave a nod. He could never lie to his pharaoh and never would. "I have for a while my pharaoh. I know it's wrong please do not punish me." He then asked as he looked up for a moment, his eyes begging to be let to live, before looking away again. "If you wish, send me away, to another master, but please do not punish me like the laws say."

The pharaoh just stood there, starring at him, before he smiled as he walked over to Yugi. "How can I with I am guilty of the same crime, with the same person?" He asked.

Yugi looked up at him with shocked eyes as he just watched him. "My pharaoh?" He asked confused but hoping he heard and understood right.

Instead of answering his slave, Atemu reached out and pulled Yugi close and kissed him. The kiss started out slow and sweet but soon grew stronger with passion and heat. The kiss was full of the love they both had for each other and to show each other just how much they did love each other.

They both knew that they could never let anyone know about their shared love they now shared. They also knew that one day the pharaoh would have to marry a woman and have an heir with whom he married but for the moment they did not care. For the moment they had each other and that is all they wanted.

They were both slaves to a sweet yet cruel master know as love. It would test them time and time again for the rest of their lives but they knew that they would live as long as they had each other and now that they did they would not give up no matter what life throw at them.

A/N There done. I know the ending sucks but I wasn't to sure how to end it and the way I had written it up I did not like. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. I really like them and I hope to have another one up soon. It's about half way written. The next one is based on a rp that me and my sis did a while back, wonder if you'll remember it, and have Ryou and Bakura in it. See ya next one-shot.


End file.
